


ъеъ

by katya_ne_smeshno



Series: баудин юниверс [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: а мы все пьяные и влюбленные





	ъеъ

**Author's Note:**

> queen - i'm in love with my car

— Я тебя люблю.

Олег оперся подбородком на руку и повернул голову, дергая носом, ни дать ни взять щенок — молодой и веселый. После третьего стакана какого-то фруктового пива его совсем разморило, и мир вокруг стал округлым и бархатным, выхватывая светлыми пятнами лица и делая звонче голоса. Со сцены в глубине зала, громыхая и дребезжа, доносился задорный рок-н-ролл, и Леша увлеченно дергал в такт ногой в блестящем ботинке. Разноцветные кляксы светомузыки облизывали его бледное лицо и застревали в волосах, красные софиты под потолком будто нарочно плевались в глаза ярким светом, и Леша жмурился и смеялся, прикрываясь длинными худыми пальцами. Вокруг них было жарко и шумно, и на толстом стекле их стаканов оседали прохладные капли.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он говорил теперь громче, надеясь что его слова не слились с текстом какой-то безобразной баллады о любви к машине, старательно вытягиваемой белобрысым солистом.  
— Олег, — горячие руки схватили его за запястья и потянули к грохочущей музыке и живой беснующейся толпе. — Олег, я хочу танцевать.

Его рубашка взмокла спустя какой-то жалкий десяток секунд, и в голове пустой и легкой, догоняя бешеный пульс, билось громогласным и безжалостным набатом люблю люблю люблю. Горячие пальцы вцепились где-то под лопаткой, и в бездумном жадном порыве он надеялся, что от этих пальцев останутся следы на нем, как свидетели, молчаливые и верные. Они танцевали как безумные, не слыша музыки вовсе, или слыша свою, как каждый здесь, и как никто другой в то же самое время. Леша тряс головой вдогонку визжащим ударным, и темные кудри метались из стороны в сторону, и липли ко взмокшему лбу, и приоткрытые губы были красными даже в расцвеченном полумраке, словно нарочно выхваченные сотней прожекторов. И не было в короткой олеговой жизни момента ярче и красивее этого.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он почти прошептал это, прижимаясь любом ко лбу и грудью к груди. Озябшие руки легли на горячую шею, и сухие губы поймали дрожь горячих и влажных губ. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю люблю люблю люблю люблю.

Лешины пальцы смяли нервно влажную ткань рубахи, и пропали мгновенно отовсюду, и появились снова, лаская и согревая, оставляя на коже сквозные раны.

— Я тоже, — он с трудом оторвался от Олега, глядя ему прямо в шальные глаза, — я тоже тебя люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> чтоб тебе пусто было роджер тейлор и песне твоей про машину тоже 
> 
> олег и леша тоже люди олег и леша тоже любят пиво целоваться и танцевать
> 
> все персонажи плод моего больного воображения совпадения с реальными людьми случайны


End file.
